<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ragnor Meets Alec by wishboneluck</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27658729">Ragnor Meets Alec</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishboneluck/pseuds/wishboneluck'>wishboneluck</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, First Meetings, Friendship, Gen, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:43:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27658729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishboneluck/pseuds/wishboneluck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ragnor meets Alec for the first time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane &amp; Ragnor Fell, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>169</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ragnor Meets Alec</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“This one’s my favorite,” Alec states, tapping at a shimmering gold color in the eyeshadow palette Magnus holds in his hand. “It really brings out your eyes.”</p><p>He’s leaning down behind Magnus, who’s sitting in front of his vanity. Magnus smiles up at him as their eyes meet in the mirror. </p><p>“I didn’t even know you were awake yet,” Magnus laughs, turning to press a kiss to Alec’s cheek. He can feel the way Alec’s lips turn into a smile as he does so.</p><p>Alec is only dressed in boxers and half his hair is flat from sleep.</p><p>“Your bed is a lot cozier than mine,” he drops his head down onto Magnus’s shoulder a presses a kiss there. “But I’m glad I got to wake up to this.”</p><p>By this he means watching Magnus get ready. And while Magnus is under no presumption that Alec believes he was born with perfectly lined eyes and styled hair, this is the first time Alec has seen him in the actual process of getting ready. Their relationship is relatively new and this is the longest Alec has stayed over at his place- three consecutive nights to be precise.</p><p>It’s like Alec has passed a test Magnus didn’t even know he was giving.</p><p>“So you can dictate my makeup choices?”</p><p>Alec laughs and moves away to sit on the edge of the bed, they can both still see each other in the mirror.</p><p>“I was suggesting! You’d been starting at it for like five minutes.”</p><p>Magnus turns sharply. “How long were you watching me?”</p><p>Alec smiles sheepishly. “Not too long, it was just kind of . . . nice to watch you. I guess.”</p><p>Magnus turns, ducks his head down in pretense of looking at his make up to hide his own private smile.</p><p>“Well that’s very sweet Alexander,” Magnus responds, looking back up when he’s composed himself. </p><p> There’s a quiet and proud look on Alec’s face and Magnus knows he’s falling for this man at a ridiculous rate, but it seems more and more obvious he’s not alone.</p><p>The beginning of their relationship had been quite different, with Magnus making all of the moves with Alec seemingly standing still. It was all understandable to Magnus, given Alec’s family situation. </p><p>But now? It seems Alec’s sprinting and leaping to make up for lost time while at Magnus is content to keep taking small steps, to make sure Alec doesn’t look back at how far he’s come and regret who he’s come there with.</p><p>It’s so hard to contain himself though when Alec is just so. . . Alec.</p><p>A harsh knock startles them both. It’s followed by much more rapid, incessant knocking and Magnus curses as he’d turned over one of his powders.</p><p>Alec’s on his feet, standing in the bedroom doorway, stuck between answering whoever is at the door and helping Magnus clean up the spilled makeup, as if it’s a two-man job.</p><p>“Can you get that? Elias wouldn’t let anyone up that’s not on my very short list.”</p><p>Alec nods, grabbing a shirt to slip on.</p><p>“Funny though,” Magnus calls out, trying to rack his brain for who could be at his door, “the only person that obnoxious is-“</p><p>Magnus’ words are interrupted.</p><p>“Magnus Bane if you don’t open this door right this second I swear I’ll,”</p><p>“Rangor,” Magnus finishes and rushes to interrupt the confrontation Magnus knows is going to happen, fingers coated with powder.</p><p>“You’ll what?” Alec demands, having never met Ragnor and therefore not taking kindly to his attempted threat, no matter how empty Magnus knows it to be.</p><p>Magnus can see Ragnor is clearly taken aback, and Alec has brought himself to his full height, going for imposing and it’s clearly working. Ragnor Fell is rarely caught off guard and it would be a lie if Magnus didn’t get a small delight in this.  However, this is not how Magnus wants his boyfriend to meet his oldest friend.</p><p>“Ragnor!” Magnus greets warmly and watches as Ragnor steels himself and Alec’s shoulders drop, Ragnor moves past Alec, careful not to touch him as Alec seems to realize he’s misstepped.</p><p>“Magnus,” Ragnor responds, not nearly as warmly. He’s clearly recovering from his less than welcome greeting.</p><p>Alec closes the door, hovers awkwardly. Magnus floats over to him, places a comforting hand on his elbow.</p><p>“This is Alec, my boyfriend. We weren’t expecting any visitors, hence the less than cordial greeting.”</p><p>“Um, nice to meet you,” Alec says, but it lacks the quiet confidence he usually has. </p><p>Even at his most awkward Magnus can’t help but adore him.</p><p>Ragnor looks between the two of them, straightens his coat. “Well, I’m obviously Ragnor and if you don’t mind, I’d like to speak to my friend here in private.”</p><p>Alec nods, points to the bathroom. “I was just about to shower.”</p><p>He places a kiss to Magnus temple, avoids all eye contact with a still seething Ragnor and makes his escape.  Magnus can feel himself smiling like a fool watching him.</p><p>“So it’s true then?” Ragnor asks, once they hear the water running.</p><p>“Is what true?” Magnus replies, though it’s rather obvious to what, or who, Ragnor is referring.</p><p>“You’re dating a Lightwood, the eldest and heir for that matter.”</p><p>Magnus sighs, walks over and droops onto the couch and Ragnor follows.</p><p>“Well you have seen the evidence. I wasn’t hiding him, if that’s what you think.”</p><p>“He’d be rather difficult to hide,” Ragnor sniffs.</p><p>Magnus just laughs. He can’t think of many people, or really anyone else he’s been with that was taller than him. It’s a nice change.</p><p>“And far too good looking,” Magnus jokes, kicking his feet up onto his ottoman, he knows this conversation won’t stay light for long but he’s enjoying it while he can.</p><p>Ragnor’s mouth twitches.</p><p>“So is that what this is about? He’s good looking so you’re having fun? Because fun doesn’t usually have you looking all moony eyed.”</p><p>Magnus shakes his head. “We definitely have fun, but I’m hoping for something serious. We both are.”</p><p>He knows when he says it it’s true. Doubts are always gathering in the back of his mind, but the second it was even mildly questioned, Magnus had no doubt. Alec is as serious about making this work as he is.</p><p>Ragnor rolls his head across the back of the couch. </p><p>“Really? With a Lightwood? That family…”</p><p>“The same could be said of me,” Magnus reminds him. Ragnor isn’t wrong, and Alec still has plenty of faults related to his upbringing and even some that are all his own. </p><p>But he’s trying and always doing his best to make things right.</p><p>“Cat likes him,” Magnus adds, when Ragnor doesn’t seem to take the bait.</p><p>“Yes, well, you two have always indulged one another. Raphael thinks of you has a father figure and he never questions you.”</p><p>The second part is absolutely not true, but Magnus knows what Ragnor means. </p><p>“He’s a good man, and we’re both really trying to make this work.”</p><p>“Ugh, you’re already head over heels. I’m gone for one summer and this is what I come back to.”</p><p>Magnus laughs. “I was waiting to tell you when you got back. You usually text me when you land.”</p><p>Ragnor shrugs. “I had a feeling you’d done something stupid since I was gone longer than usual. I had brunch with Cat and had it confirmed.”</p><p>“That would explain the missed calls from her,” Magnus says, realization clicking. He’d been too busy getting ready and thinking Alec was sleeping to answer the calls. They’re both awful at answering the phone anyways.</p><p>“You two really need to start answering your phones more. It would have saved me a bit of embarrassment today.”</p><p>Unable to help himself, Magnus tosses his head back in laughter.</p><p>“I wish I could have seen your face,” Magnus manages through his laughter, slapping his thigh. Ragnor scowls.</p><p>“Neither of his parents are that tall. It was unexpected.”</p><p>“He’s honestly a softie once you get to know him. I think you two will get along, maybe you’ll even like him.”</p><p>Ragnor shrugs. He can’t manage to hate someone that manages to make Magnus’s life better.</p><p>“Well, we’ll see. I certainly didn’t plan to meet him today.”</p><p>“It would definitely make a fun story to tell at our wedding,” Magnus jokes, then freezes.</p><p>The expression on Ragnor’s face shifts, but he doesn’t make immediately reply. They hear the shower shut off and know Alec will be out soon. Ragnor stands up and Magnus does the same, pulling his friend into a hug, Ragnor squeezing him a little tighten than normal.</p><p>“You really do deserve this, this feeling. Don’t hold back,” he glances towards the still closed bathroom door. “He certainly isn’t. The boy almost threw me out a window before I even got out a proper threat.”</p><p>The only thing Magnus can do in response in nod, his throat tight with an emotion he can’t name. An odd mix of elation at someone else seeing what he’s hoped is there, embarrassment at having said his thoughts out loud, and relief that only the hug of a friend can give.</p><p>Alec steps out the bathroom, steam following him. He’s dressed in boxers and toweling at his hair, looking as domestic and relaxed as ever. Magnus adores him so much.</p><p>Ragnor is looking between them, not nearly as miffed as before.</p><p>“Well it was nice to meet you Alexander, however briefly. Magnus,” Ragnor nods in goodbye and Magnus nods back.</p><p>Magnus watches the door, seeing Alec hurriedly pulling on his jeans from the corner of his eyes.</p><p>“What are you doing?”</p><p>“Um,” Alec, “I just need to talk to him. Apologize.”</p><p>“Alexander, that’s not-,” but before Magnus can fully tell him it’s unnecessary, Alec has rushed out the door, accidentally slamming it behind him in his hurry.</p><p> </p><p>“Ragnor, uh Mr. Fell! Please wait!” It doesn’t take long for Alec to catch up with his long legs and fast stride.</p><p>Ragnor is surprised to see him, eyebrows going to his hairline.</p><p>“You’re not going to throw me down the elevator shaft are you? This place has excellent surveillance,” Ragnor teases dryly.</p><p>Alec flushes, Ragnor didn’t know a Lightwood was capable of embarrassment. </p><p>“I just wanted to apologize for earlier, that’s not the way I wanted to introduce myself to you.”</p><p>“All’s forgiven Lightwood, it was actually sort of gallant. Magnus isn’t used to having someone so . . . protective.”</p><p>Alec’s eyebrows twitch but he doesn’t comment.</p><p>“I just want you to know, that’s not how I am. And I really care about Magnus. He talks a lot about you, I should have recognized you from all the photos.”</p><p>“It’s those damn filters Magnus insists on using,” Ragnor jokes, Alec lets out a small laugh.</p><p>“I just want you to know that I really care about Magnus, and um, I know a little bit of his history and I know all of his friends are protective of him, so I really am sorry about my first impression. So, um I just wanted to show you this,” he reaches into his jeans pocket and Ragnor holds his breath. Surely it would be too early for a ring?</p><p>Ragnor finds himself sighing internally when Alec pulls out a small key. </p><p>“I want to give him a key to my place, just so he can come over whenever. Stupid as it sounds, I almost wanted to ask about moving in together before Izzy, my sister, suggested this first.”</p><p>Ragnor smiles, clasps Alec on his shoulder.</p><p>“She sounds very wise and I know Magnus will be overjoyed at this,” Ragnor answers honestly. He presses the button for the elevator, watches as Alec smiles proudly and re-pockets the key.</p><p>Ragnor steps into the elevator, and in a moment of impulsive scrupulousness even he doesn’t understand, says, “for the record. He’d say yes.”</p><p>The elevator door closes, before Ragnor can see or hear Alec’s response.</p><p>Alec walks back to Magnus’s, feeling a lot better about things. Magnus is again at his vanity, seemingly unworried about what was happening between Ragnor and Alec in the hallway.</p><p>“So did he make you beg for forgiveness?” </p><p>Alec laughs, kissing the top of his head, “something like that.”</p><p>“You know, I’d probably be ready by now if I know where it was we’re going.”</p><p> </p><p>They have an almost game of sorts going on where Alec tries to take Magnus to a restaurant he’s never been. New York is huge but Magnus has eaten almost 90% of it it seems. So far Alec is 0-5.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re always dressed perfectly,” Alec replies, not taking the bait.</p><p>“Can I get a three word description at least?”</p><p>Alec purses his lips, thinks it over.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, fair enough. Cozy,” he glances around as if trying to find the words, “elegant, and eclectic.”</p><p>Magus nods, making a mental list of all the restaurants that match that description and that would be an ideal location for brunch.</p><p>“And, there is a part two to your surprise. Well, part one actually since it comes first. So if you stay in here, I’ll get that togeher.”</p><p>They kiss again, Magnus nodding his agreement and smiling, wondering what he’s done to deserve this man who’s constantly surprising him in ways he doesn’t even know.</p><p>Alec closes the door and Magnus chooses that time to pick out an outfit and gets his hair and makeup perfected. When he goes to open his door, he’s stopped.</p><p>“Wait, wait, not yet! Two more minutes,” Alec pleads, using his body to shield Magnus from seeing anything behind him.</p><p>Magnus smiles, “two kisses, two minutes.”</p><p>Alec chuckles, leans downs and kisses him twice, the second one a lot longer than their morning kisses so far.</p><p>“Maybe three minutes,” Alec teases, in the middle of the second kiss and Magnus has no problem appeasing him.</p><p>Alec lifts a finger. “We’ll get back to this. I’ll call you when I’m ready.”</p><p>Magnus sighs, still slightly kiss-high and agrees. Alec gently closes the door and Magnus waits, scrolling through his phone and texting Catarina to apologize for the missed calls.</p><p>Sure enough, just a few minutes later Alec calls to him and Magnus opens his bedroom door to find sunlight spilling into the living room. The balcony doors are wide open and Magnus sees rose petals scattered everywhere a small table set up with candles a vase of flowers in the middle. Two bowls of fruit, glasses of mimosa are also there. Magnus turns back to Alec, who stands in the kitchen, beaming as he plates delicious smelling French toast.</p><p> </p><p>“Surprise?”</p><p>Magnus strides over to him, kisses him deep and long the way he’s wanted to all morning- the way he wants to all the time.</p><p>“How did you manage this in the time I got ready?”</p><p>Alec’s eyes are crinkled, his smile so large it takes over his entire face. Magnus loves him so much.</p><p>“I decorated the balcony last night, so the rest was just easy this morning. I’ve never cooked for you before, so. .. I just thought.  ...” he gestures to the French toast.</p><p>He doesn’t voice what it was he thought and Magnus doesn’t need him to. He places a tender hand on his face and Alec leans into it.</p><p>“This is perfect, though it doesn’t  count as part of the deal. My home isn’t a restaurant.”</p><p>“You don’t think Café Lightwood has a nice ring to it?”</p><p>“Hmm, depends, can you make more than French toast?”</p><p>Alec shakes his head. “Not at all, that’s why I didn’t make this a dinner.”</p><p>Magnus tosses his head back and laughs. </p><p>“And there is one more surprise,” Alec admits, taking the plates to the balcony and Magnus trails behind him.</p><p>“Oh?” Magnus asks, when they’re both seated and Alec still hasn’t elaborated further.</p><p>Alec raises a finger, and goes to his pocket. Magnus feels his heart beating faster.</p><p>He places something on the table, underneath his large hand and pushes it towards him. Magnus picks it up, their fingers brushing.</p><p>“A key,” Magnus says, as if he’s never seen one before.</p><p>Alec nods, unsure. “Yeah, it’s a key to my place. I’ve just really enjoyed waking up with you and going to bed with you and just really spending all the time with you that I can. And while your bed is a lot better, I wouldn’t mind you just coming over to mine whenever.”</p><p>Magnus doesn’t know what to say, and it can only be adrenaline that makes him say what it is he says next.</p><p>“Move in with me,” Magnus blurts, and Alec’s eyebrows shoot up.</p><p>He freezes, they both do and then Alec smiles, brighter than the sun.</p><p>“I was going to ask the same but Isabelle said it’d freak you out.”</p><p>Magnus shakes his head. “Well, maybe to moving into your place just because your bed really is awful.”</p><p>Alec shakes his head, smiling and laughing and happier than Magnus has ever seen him. His heartbeat slow and he finds he’s content with his decision. No second guessing himself.</p><p> </p><p>“I guess that’s a yes?” Magus asks, as Alec leans across the table and pulls him into a kiss.</p><p>“For you Magnus, it’s always yes,” Alec replies, sitting back down and they both begin to eat.</p><p>“Well good, because I’ll have to eat this French toast forever. “</p><p>“I guess so,” Alec replies and Magnus feels warm in a way he hasn’t in forever.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>